Canopus Wolph
Canopus Wolph, also known as the Wind Caller, is a playable character in Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen and Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together. He was a friend of Governor Gilbald and is the brother of Iuria. Initially, Canopus distrusts the xenobian rebels' motives and cares little of who controls the continent. After his defeat, and for any future appearances, he regains his pride, cheerfulness and sense of justice. Story ''Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen ''Friends No Longer Canopus served Xenobia during the war against the Empire. His best friend Gilbald, a man who had once saved his life, chose to side with Empire to protect the people of the Charlom, while Canopus refused to surrender. This ideological difference caused a rift between the two close friends until the arrival of the rebels. Apathy When Canopus first met Destin he questioned him as to whether he fought for honor, freedom, or justice. Any answer given was met with scorn by the jaded Vartan. Canopus' parting words were that he had given up fighting and it did not matter to him if the Empire or the rebels ruled the continent. Pride Rekindled However, after Destin showed Canopus the Wing of Victory, the winged realized the error of his ways and recognized Gilbald's sacrifice of pride for his people and joined the rebellion. When Gilbald was defeated at Peshaval, Canopus pleaded on his behalf and Destin allowed the governor to live. Reunited again with his closest friend, Canopus regained the pride and youthful enthusiasm of his former self. War's End At the end of the war with the Empire, Canopus was given command of the Xenobian Beast Legion. Warren Report Canopus, the Wind Caller Canopus Wolph. Age 48. A Xenobian from the city of Peshaval in Charlom who once captained the Beast Legion of the Kingdom of New Xenobia. He came to Valeria with the Holy Knight Lanselot to recover the sword Brynhildr at the behest of King Tristan of Xenobia. He joined the Walister Resistance after aiding Denam in freeing Duke Ronwey from his imprisonment at Almorica Castle. Since then he has accompanied Denam. He appears young in years, as winged folk live to thrice the age of men. Recruitment Canopus can be found on the Sharom District stage. To recruit him: *Liberate Latingurue (SNES) \ Chang'Ga (PSX). *Liberate Bah'Wahl. Answer "Yes" to one of his three questions. Failing to answer "Yes" to at least one of the questions makes him upset and means that you can't meet Yulia or get the Wing of Victory (WING), and therefore fail to recruit Canopus. *Return to Latingurue\Chang'Ga to learn about Yulia. *Liberate the hidden Roshian Temple to the west of Parcival. Answer "Yes" to receive the Wing of Victory. *Revist Bah'Wal to give the Wing of Victory to Canopus. Answering "Yes" to his question will recruit him. ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (SNES/PSX/PSP)'' Available on all routes He automatically joins after your first battle in Tynemouth Hill as a guest. Just ensure he survives. Overview ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (PSP)'' Canopus can be considered an early-gamebreaker with the potential to remain a strong unit along powerhouses like Lord Denam and Arycelle, while only needed a rather basic class build. He has incredibly good stats, his default class (Vartan) has high Move, and flies. He will excel at whatever you give him to do, but is probably best used as a sniper: keep him a Vartan with a 2H Crossbow or a 1H Bow/Crossbow and a 1H Axe, or make him an Archer with a 2H Bow (you'll give up some Move, but will get a greater attack range and height advantage). He also has access to Azelstan's unique class, the Buccaneer, if you want to give him access to Fusils, though this is discouraged, as the Winged cannot learn Fusils without some Ogre Blade tinkering and ranged Canopus does much better with a bow or crossbow anyways. You can also go with some Ogre Battle nostalgia and give him a hammer to wail on your enemies as either a Vartan or a Beast Tamer. As a Beast Tamer, Canopus loses the overpower he has as a ranged unit, but remains an effective front-liner. As for magic, you can just ignore it since Canopus will spend most of his time with physical attacks, and instead use the skill slots to increase his attack power or resilence. If you want to give him magic anyways, some players chose to give him Air or Lightning element magic, both to keep his aerial theme, but be aware of the Vartan's rather limited magic movepool. Starting Statistics Gallery LuCT PSP Canopus Artwork.png|Canopus' artwork (PSP ver., full body, blue tint) Tacticsogre chara canopus 09 JPG.png|Canopus' artwork (PSP ver.) Trivia * Canopus is the brightest star in the southern constellation of Carina, and the second brightest star in the night-time sky, after Sirius. This goes with the stelar theme naming of other characters from MoTBQ like Deneb, Sirius, Albeleo, Castor, Porkus and Prochon. * Canopus is also the name of a naval pilot in Greek mythology, pilot of the ship of King Menelaus of Sparta during the Trojan War. * As show during Ravness' epilogue, he may be romantically interested in her. * During an interview in 2011, Matsuno revealed that Canopus and Iuria are half-siblings born from different mothers. Localization Category:Let Us Cling Together - Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:The March of the Black Queen - Characters